In the freight business, a common freight managing system will utilize a terminal which permits the keying in of information, a portable printer to which this device can be attached and a hand-held scanner which can be attached to the terminal. Consequently, when freight is received at a loading dock or by a driver who picks up freight, the critical information about the freight is entered into the terminal such as its size, weight, origin, and destination, etc. A bar code can be generated by the terminal and printer which then can be secured to the freight. A problem arises when the user is required to take the terminal and printer to the package of freight rather than when the freight itself is brought to the place where the terminal and printer is located. Especially for large or multiple packages of freight it is very difficult for the user to move the freight and the terminal/printer to where they need to be moved.
Similarly, in the delivery system, when packages are to be delivered it is often necessary to take the terminal, the printer and the scanner to the package or packages and then move not only the freight packages themselves but also these three components so that the bar code can be read by the scanner, entered into the terminal and the information printed out or read out on a display screen so the user can route it to the proper place or put it into a container destined for a certain location.
Consequently, there is a need for a computerized delivery system which eliminates the aforementioned problems.